Mashtooth
'''Mashtooth' is the main villain and final boss in the latest installment of the series, The Legendary Starfy. He is a power hungry space pirate who conquered Bunnera to absorb the powers of its inhabitants and become the most powerful force in the galaxy. He has two forms when you face him. Personality Mashtooth is a power hungry tyrant that thinks power and strength is everything (which he states many times). He is shown to be very cruel since he attacked the inhabitants of Bunnera and stole their power just so he could rule the universe. He is shown to be short-tempered and will crush all that defy him, even consuming some as snacks for his belly. For example, he sent a minion flying after questioning the continuance of their course of action. He is shown to strike fear into his enemies as well as his minions since the terrible trio were scared about calling him and when minions tell him bad news they often say "please don't eat me," and "don't hurt me". History The Legendary Starfy (debut) He made his first appearance in this game. He has two forms, Mashtooth and Mega Mashtooth. Appearance He is is a red dragon-like creature with bushy eyebrows and black hair. His shoulders have yellow markings on them. Mashtooth has an underbite with two fangs sticking out. When opening his mouth, he is shown to have several sharp teeth, his mouth is also shown to be purple. His stomach is somewhat translucent as seen when Starfy gets in his stomach. Mashtooth also has yellow irises on his eyes. He appears to be wearing black pants and has a single strap over one shoulder to hold them up. He also has a striped red, yellow, and white belt around his waist. In his second form. He is much larger and has two large yellow wings, he is also more muscular in this form. His eyebrows and hair are much bushier in this form. His eyes are completely yellow with having red irises. His arms are covered with black armor and have white markings on them. Mashtooth gains a tail when turning to this form. More of his teeth also stick out. His legs are black along with the center of his stomach. Legendary Starfy Boss Battle First Form At first, Bunston tries to help Starfy by turning him into Monstar, but it ends up with Mashtooth defeating him due to having a forcefield. The player loses the Monstar fight, and becomes normal Starfy. To defeat him the first time, just keep using Star Spin or Shooting Star on him. He attacks by charging. When the player gets his health down to seven, he temporarily becomes invincible, then disappears and starts to shoot lightning down the screen. The lightning shoots down either left or right, and is difficult to dodge. When the player gets him down to three health, he will try to inhale Starfy with his nose. Rocks will fly into Starfy, so be careful. If the player gets caught in his nose, the player must keep pressing left and right on the d-pad to get out. If he doesn't get out in time, Mashtooth will swallow Starfy, as well as Starfy being visible and struggling in his belly, and he must try battling Mashtooth again, as this attack can instantly defeat the player. However, the best way to get away from him is to dash, but if the rocks hit you, just use your star spin to break them. If you use the shooting star to attack him, you'll most likely succeed. Second Form He transforms into Mega Mashtooth by swallowing Bunston (who escapes without his transforming power, as Mashtooth took it) and flies off to space. Starfy follows him, and battle chaos breaks out. Attacking Mega Mashtooth three times will do damage. He'll shoot even bigger bolts of lightning, however they are harder to dodge than last time. Once Starfy gives him a bit more damage, he'll fly into the background and start to throw meteors at Starfy. Use the Star Spin to deflect them and they have a chance of hitting Mashtooth, doing damage. Do a bit more, and he'll do both attacks at the same time.He will also come back if you don't defeat him fast and you must use regular star spins again, but if he has only one bar left, he becomes invincible until you hit him with an asteroid.Once Starfy (Or Starly if in two player mode) defeats him, he will blast the moon of Bunnera at Starfy. The player must rapidly press Y to deflect it. He'll blast it again, and this time it becomes impossible to beat by normal human means. The best strategy is to press Y until the player is tired out, then pause the game, take a break, and do it again. It helps to rub your finger on the button real fast, too. If you don't do it in time, the moon will go into the background and destroy Starfy putting you back at the start of the entire fight. Once Starfy deflects it for the second time, the moon slams into Mashtooth, defeating him and then a cutscene ensues. Apparently, Mega Mashtooth and the meteors he throws have a 3D look. If you beat the bossdown as Starly, you unlock a cutscene where Starly pushes the moon instead of Starfy, however, it will only include the defeat of Mashtooth and not the forgiving of the trio. Powers and Abilites Mashtooth His abilites include: *Summoning Lightning: He is shown to be able to aim it anywhere as long as he knows where it is. *Absorbing Power: He can absorb power either by... * 1. Using his nose to suck the power from the person * 2. Sucking them up through his nose and swallowing them whole * 3. Eating them, plain and simple. *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Strength Mega Mashtooth He retains all his previous powers and abilities, only they're given a boost in power. New ones also make their appearance: *Laser Beams: Mega Mashtooth fires a large laser from his mouth. At full power, it has the capacity to blast something as big or bigger than the moon *Asteroids: Mega Mashtooth has the strength to grab and throw large asteroids with ease. * Flight: The transformation gives Mashtooth his own massive pair of wings, allowing for flight even in space. *Extreme Durability: Mega Mashtooth, compared to his normal form, has been beefed up substantially. Now taking several hits before taking off a tick from his health meter. Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:The Legendary Starfy Bosses Category:Densetsu no Starfy 5 Bosses Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Kids